


Widow Mode

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce has never seen Natasha in action before, but when he does, he's impressed.From the prompt: As Bruce, he sees Natasha kick serious ass. Flips, crazy kicks, takes out like 10 guys (like in IM2); total Black Widow mode. He had never seen that before cuz he was always the hulk. And much to his surprise, it really turns him on. (Not quite sure if they're established as a couple or haven't gone there yet. I'll leave that to you)





	Widow Mode

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short, but I like it. Please enjoy :)

Bruce had never seen anything like it. He’d heard about her skills, she was the legendary Black Widow after all, but he’d never seen her in action since every time they were in a battle the Hulk took over and he never remembered anything afterward.   
  
But at the moment he was all Bruce and he was witnessing what the others had dubbed “Widow Mode”. She was defeating Hydra agents by the dozen. Every punch, kick, and shock were placed with such precision they almost looked choreographed. She was taking on three and four agents at a time without breaking a sweat. It was amazing to watch. He knew what she was capable of but seeing it in person was entirely different experience.   
  
He spent the entirety of the small battle watching her from the quinjet, and felt his attraction for her growing by the second. When everything was over his teammates filed back onto the jet. They looked exhausted, but otherwise uninjured. Natasha shuffled over and sank into the seat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.   
  
“When we get back I’m going to sleep for the next two days.”   
  
“You were amazing out there,” Bruce couldn’t help but tell her.   
  
“Really?” She asked, lifting her head to raise an eyebrow at Bruce.   
  
“I’ve never seen you in action before,” he admitted. “The Other Guy has a horrible memory.”   
  
“Well, if you came down to the gym ever, you wouldn’t be so surprised,” she said and rested her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes.   
  
“I just might,” he muttered to himself, definitely planning on a couple trips to the training gym.   



End file.
